


Fighting

by Rivaxorus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: Natsu's anger has been known to get the best of him. So it takes Lucy to tell him what really happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a one-shot for exercise. I rp Natsu on a pan-fandom site and this was like his audition xD It's nothing serious but I hope those who read enjoy.

He hated quiet days like this, strolling towards the guild was never fun when he was alone. Happy went ahead towards the guild because he had a fish he wanted to use to woo Charla. Natsu had to laugh, after all he knew better than anyone Happy wasn’t going to win that cats heart over. However he would never put his companion down. Happy was a brother to him and what worse way to be supportive than to tell him he didn’t have a chance. Natsu let the thought slip by though with his hands behind his head he walked along the streets humming softly until he got to the park. Stopping he looked at the large tree that was plastered in the middle. An unpleasant memory being brought up in the back of his head. Natsu let out a deep breath, shuddering as he growled softly before calming himself - that was then and this was now many things were water under the bridge. 

Natsu was being reminded of the time Gajeel had thrown levy and her team nailed to that tree. While he didn’t know why the memory brought itself to his head now. Levy and Gajeel were practically married now within the guild. He scratched his cheek as he continued walking, trying to ignore the sudden thoughts of anger for phantom lord. Them kidnapping Lucy, but now they had two of the best mages they could ever ask for. Another piece of their family that Natsu would never wish to give up. He’d sacrifice his life for them in an instant if it meant prolonging their own. 

These thoughts were quickly swept away when he reached the doors of the guild. Bursting in he was filled with an unlimited amount of energy. “I have arrived!” He yelled through the hall as the bustling guild didn’t even stop to bat an eye on him. Just as Erza was passing him, as she glared but Natsu ignored her as he jumped inside. As long as he didn’t touch her sweets he fully believed that he would be okay. Though it seemed like she was in a bad mood because of something else. So he looked at her surprised. 

“What’s wrong Erza?” He asked quizzically tilting his head to one side. If someone was causing her harm then he would take care of it straight away. 

“You are, you destroyed a whole block yesterday and you just waltz in here like nothing?” Erza scolded him as Natsu simply laughed. 

“What’s the big deal I caught the criminal this time! For once you should be proud of me Erza.” He reminded himself over last night’s mission that he took with Lucy. While his blonde companion had told him she would take care of the cost - it was almost like she had taken pity on him for one reason or another. The seventeen year old mage suddenly realized maybe she’d just been too tired. Usually she would have kicked his ass and made him confess to Erza and Makarov for these kinds of things. He frowned and looked around for her. 

“Not to mention you left Lucy to clean up the mess, explain that to me Natsu.” Erza finished as she tapped a finger against her armour. Natsu furrowed his brows, heat rising up in his cheeks as he brushed his hand behind his head. No wonder he had felt so off today, it was his stomach telling him something was wrong.   
“Where is Lucy?” Natsu asked, as a cold shoulder brushed his own. The dragon slayer turned fuming with rage when he recognized it was Gray. He fumed with rage as the ice mage turned to him with a flipped up scowl. 

“What’s the matter flame brain can’t watch where you’re going?” Gray pressed his forehead against Natsu’s as he hissed. 

“That’s obviously you ice princess!” Natsu spat as suddenly Erza grabbed Natsu and started to drag him away. He struggled against her grip, glaring at Gray as he smirked. The dragon slayer watched the ice mage return to speaking with Juvia before Erza threw him onto one of the benches and pressed a hand into the table. 

“Thanks to your work Lucy is home sick. So I’ve decided you’ll be staying to help mirajane clean up the guild hall after hours.” Erza glared at Natsu as he scowled and shrunk deeper into himself. Trying to avoid the scarlet haired woman’s gaze, he turned his head off to the side and grumbled silently. 

“Don’t be too hard on him Erza, Natsu means well.” Natsu looked up to see Wendy standing there. He smiled, thinking for a moment he’d be redeemed but Erza instantly shot her down. 

“I know he does Wendy but this is the third time this week. Normally he doesn’t make these kind of mistakes he’s falling into bad habits and you shouldn’t encourage them.” Erza’s tone was sweeter this time. As Wendy looked at her and blinked but with a bit of understanding. She returned her gaze to Natsu and looked sadly before looking away. 

“Sorry Natsu.” she muttered and started to walk off. Natsu lifted a hand after her, his brain begging her to come and save him. But Erza sighed and turned back making him pull his hand back to his side. 

“Stay!” She ordered and walked away as Natsu fidgeted in his seat. Lucy was home sick and it was his fault. He had to go and check on her if anything and make sure she was okay. He watched as Happy flew over to him and he grinned. 

“Hey Happy!” Natsu conjectured as his blue furred friend smiled. 

“Aye I heard you got scolded by Erza for yesterday.” Happy mischievously placed a paw over his own mouth as Natsu slammed his hands against the table. 

“That’s besides the point, Lucy’s in trouble!” Happy only laughed. 

“She’s only got a cold Natsu.” Natsu didn’t seem convinced still as Happy let off a sigh. “Let’s go before Erza notices!” Natsu stood up suddenly to Happy’s decision and the two quickly snuck out the front door before Erza could stop them. Natsu started into a run in the direction of Lucy’s apartment, he’d been there so many times before that it wasn’t even child's play to get there now. He turned around the corner and arrived just beneath her window. 

“Let’s go Happy.” He whispered, not wanting to wake Lucy if that was the case. He did his climb up to her window. Opening it from the bottom as a gust of wind entered the room. In the dark he could see her sleeping shape in her bed. Jumping onto her floor, he tried to remain quiet but she instantly shot up. A shoe came flying in his direction as he moved off to the side hearing it contact with the wall. 

“Natsu! Get OUT of my house.” Lucy hissed as she sat straight up. Her nose was filled with tissue. Natsu smiled towards her, he gave her a thumbs up as he walked further into the room. 

“I came to make you feel better!” Natsu reassured her as he simply sat on the bed beside her. Making himself comfortable despite her gaze as she sighed and pulled her tissue’s out. 

“While I appreciate the gesture you really need to stop breaking into my house.” She complained as Happy flew over her. 

“Natsu was worried that you were dyinggg.” Happy teased but Natsu ignored him as he stared at her. Lucy raised an eyebrow at the dragon slayer as she sniffled. She pushed on his shoulder. 

“Honestly Natsu I would be more worried about you than me.” She noted as Natsu’s smile turned into a bit of confusion. He scratched his cheek for a moment. 

“How do you mean? I’m doing just fine.” He wasn’t hurt or injured as far as he knew. Sure yesterday’s mission hadn’t gone perfectly but as he had said to Erza already he’d caught the bad guy to begin with. Lucy looked concerned at Natsu. 

“You hardly remember it do you? You went on a rampage in the street because the guy we were chasing used to be a part of phantom lord. One of their grunts. You started spouting about how Gajeel never should have trusted them and how they hurt Levy collectively and all sorts of things while throwing fire balls.” Lucy mimicked him as Natsu blinked. He really didn’t think he had gone that crazy. It did explain why he had gotten so riled up about the park tree this morning on his way to the guild hall. Lucy placed a hand on his knee. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“Yeah…. Thanks for telling me. I really had no clue.” Natsu smiled and scratched behind his head. He laughed a bit before calming down and crossing his arms in thought. Lucy sneezed and laid back down in her bed. 

“If you’re going to stare off into the distance have happy take you there. They’ll still be doing repairs if you feel so bad go help.” Lucy curled up into her blankets as Happy grabbed onto Natsu’s shoulder. He stared at her for a few more minutes before sighing and getting up. Leaving out through the window and stretching his limbs. He requested Happy take him to the damage and he gladly complied. It wasn’t long before Natsu was looking at a community of people rebuilding things and taking away charred pieces of wood. Things that looked far too familiar to himself. 

Natsu went searching for the man in charge, or at least someone who could tell him how he could help. Trying to make sure not to run into any busy people as he tripped over a plank of wood. Growling he stood up and grabbed the piece of wood before throwing it, a rather muscular man catching it. 

“Are you trying to cause more trouble than you already have?” He grumbled. “Get out of here.” Natsu’s anger flared. 

“I came to help but I guess it’s not needed.” Natsu snapped at the bigger man. The muscular toned person raised an eyebrow turning to one of his companions. 

“Hey lorenzo get this guy come wood.” Natsu’s head perked as he looked at the smaller boy. He took a look at Natsu before scrambling for some wood. Eagerly Happy followed along with Natsu as he followed the young boy’s instructions. Where to place what wood where and the rest. By the end of the day, Natsu was out of breath. Sitting in the dirt he tried to catch his breath. 

“You did a lot of work Natsu - you should probably stop.” Happy told him concerned as Natsu took in a sharp breath. The mage sat forward and looked at the workers. He had gotten quite a bit of work done but somehow he didn’t feel like it was enough. Happy frowned and then stuck his paws on Natsu’s cheeks. “Snap out of it Natsu - it’s not your fault. You caught the guy remember.” Natsu winced and fell backwards as Happy pinched his cheeks. 

“What was that for.” he groaned, before his eyes gleamed. He stood up suddenly and smiled. Turning to the young worker carrying another piece of wood. “Can I go now?” he asked eagerly as the worker smiled. 

“You were a big help - it makes a lot of difference. Yeah, go ahead.” He waved his hand and Natsu took off. Happy trying to follow behind his companion. 

“Natsu wait up!” Happy called after him as the male rushed towards the guild hall. Bursting through the doors he jumped over to where Gajeel and Levy were. He grabbed the two of them and hugged them, awkwardly considering how tall Gajeel was. 

“I’m really glad you guys are here!” He called out suddenly with a wide grin. 

“What the hell salamander.” Gajeel complained as the studded man tried to push him off. Levy was awkwardly smiling, clearly confused. Natsu knew what he was doing though, he couldn’t imagine the guild without Gajeel and Juvia. Levy just happened to be in the mix but she was family as well. Gajeel finally managed to push Natsu off as the fire mage skipped away in a better mood than he had been this morning.


End file.
